1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reflector antenna mounts. More particularly, the invention relates to a cost efficient enclosed reflector antenna mount with improved visual aesthetics, electrical performance and alignment characteristics
2. Description of Related Art
Terrestrial reflector antennas are used, for example, in communications systems to provide point to point communications links. Conventional reflector antennas apply a radome to provide environmental protection to the antenna feed and reflector dish surface, the radome extending across the reflector dish face. A conventional terrestrial reflector antenna is typically aligned with the signal source and/or desired receiver by orienting the entire reflector assembly at the antenna support connection(s) to the mounting point, for example a radio tower or mast.
A radome introduces an electrical discontinuity and thereby a signal reflection surface into the signal path. Radome configurations with surfaces that are angled with respect to the signal path direct reflected signal components away from the signal path to reduce return losses. U.S. Utility Pat. No. 7,042,407, issued May 9, 2006, titled “Dual Radius Twist Lock Radome and Reflector Antenna for Radome”, by Syed et al, hereby incorporated by reference in the entirety, discloses a radome with a large radius of curvature within the antenna signal path and a smaller radius of curvature in the central area of the radome generally within the subreflector shadow.
Terrestrial reflector antenna radomes are typically limited to the reflector front face only, to avoid the greatly increased overall volume of a radome sized to enclose the full range of movement of the entire antenna assembly, such as a spherical or hemispherical enclosure. Further, full enclosure radomes also require substantially stronger mounting and support configurations because of the vastly increased wind loads a larger radome will encounter.
In some locations, such as residential and or nature preserve areas, installation of reflector antenna equipment may be subject to significant public opinion resistance, building codes and or neighborhood regulations due to a negative perception of the visual impact that antenna(s) and associated communications equipment may introduce to previously clear vistas.
Competition within the terrestrial reflector antenna industry has focused attention on RF signal pattern optimization, structural integrity, as well as materials and manufacturing operations costs. Also, increased manufacturing efficiencies, via standardized reflector antenna components usable in configurations adaptable for multiple frequency bands, are a growing consideration in the reflector antenna market.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.